


Lean on Me

by minjoolove



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: IZONE Student Council, President Chaewon, Wing woman Minjoo, fluffy babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjoolove/pseuds/minjoolove
Summary: Kim Chaewon always felt the burden of being part of the student council in Bloom High. She always has been part of it since her freshman year. She likes it though, she isn’t the type of person to force herself to do something for four years if she didn’t enjoy it.It also helps she has great company in the council. Particularly, she had a Vice President that she matches well in making decisions but also brings her challenges in times where they need to be critical.She’s just thankful Kim Minjoo is her VP.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri, Honda Hitomi/Yabuki Nako, Kang Hyewon/Kwon Eunbi, Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju, Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

"We still need to finalise the proposal for the school festival next month. Hyewon and I will be meeting with the club presidents tomorrow to talk about the budget they will need for their booths." Sakura, the student council secretary, told Chaewon and Minjoo who were sitting on their desks running through the clubs' requests.

Chaewon saw Minjoo shake her head, "aren't they asking for too much though? I know the school festival is a huge deal, but I doubt the school would give students this much money."

Chaewon agreed with the VP, "she's right. I'll go with you two tomorrow to talk to them too. We need to set a middle ground where it won't affect their booths and the school board wouldn't worry too much about the money."

Everyone agreed with the president and started finishing up. It was already six in the evening anyway.

Most council members went ahead first, but Minjoo notice Chaewon still not packing up and was still reviewing the requests.

"Unnie, you should start finishing up too. It's already late." 

Chaewon looked up at the younger girl and smiled, "I still need to find out how we can balance the budget. Go ahead first, I'll head home later."

The younger girl looked at the president before sighing. She went closer to the older's desk and took half of the papers she was reading before going to her desk.

Chaewon looked at her in confusion because Minjoo was already set to go home, "what are you doing?"

Minjoo looked up to the president and looked at her like she said something stupid, "what do you mean?"

"I thought you were done for the day?"

"Yeah, but you aren't." Minjoo then returned reading the requests and didn't notice the light blush on Chaewon cheeks and the small smile she had.

-

Hyewon and Sakura were on their way to meet with Chaewon when they saw Wonyoung, their freshman apprentice in the council, heading to the gym, "Wonyoung!"

Wonyoung looked at them in surprise, "unnies!"

The two, well all of them, were really found with the girl. She may be a freshman but she really charmed the hearts of the older members of the council. Especially the best friends aka Hyewon, Sakura, Chaewon and Minjoo, "why are you heading to the gym? You should head home, it's already late."

Wonyoung smiled at the older girls, touched as the two were showing their worries, "I'm going to meet with Yujin, we'll head home together."

The two only showed signs of recognition before nodding and heading off. They forgot Wonyoung was Yujin's "best friend" and they always head home together. Since the student council always meet up after class, they tend to get home late. This didn't worry the younger girl though because Yujin always had after school practice with the track and field team. 

"When do you think they'll start dating?" Sakura asked Hyewon with a small smile.

Hyewon couldn't help but smirk though, "well when will you and Chaeyeon start dating?"

Sakura punched Hyewon's shoulder in embarrassment which caused the latter to laugh out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

Yena, Hitomi and Chaeyeon were getting ready to leave the dance room, Yena and Hitomi were going to head to the choir's practice room while Chaeyeon was headed to greet Sakura and Hyewon.

They went their separate ways when Yena and Hitomi saw the two approaching Chaeyeon.

While walking, Yena looked at Hitomi, "so, what's up with you and Nako?"

Hitomi looked at the older girl in surprise, "huh?"

Yena laughed at how adorable the younger girl looked like, "you know you don't have to hide anything from me you know? You two have been stuck with each other since you came from Japan for the exchange student program and have been inseparable since then."

Hitomi couldn't help but blush when Yena pointed that out, "nothing is going on between us, unnie. I just feel assured when I'm with Nako since we understand each other the most. It's the same when we're with Sakura-unnie."

The older girl just looked at her as if she doesn't believe anything the younger said, "besides, I kind of like someone else."

This caught the attention of Yena, "who?!"

Hitomi just laughed at the older girl and walked faster, "hey! Tomi!" Yena had no choice but to speed up too, trying to catch up with the shorter girl.

-

"You and Yena-unnie will be celebrating your first anniversary by the weekend right?" Nako asked Yuri while they were sitting on the floor of their practice room.

Yuri blushed at the thought of lasting a year with Yena, "yeah. I don't know what to do though."

Nako can't help but smile at her friend, "why? Aren't you two going to meet then?"

Yuri just nodded at the shorter girl and sighed, "then what's the problem?"

Yuri looked at her friend, "its just Yena-unnie is always the one surprising me, but it was never the other way around. I just feel like I'm not doing enough?"

The shorter girl stared at her friend, "well did unnie ever complain?" Yuri just shook her head, "did she ever treat you differently?" 

Yuri just shook her head again, "then you're stupid."

The taller of the two was surprised and stared at her friend, "what?!"

Nako laughed at Yuri while shaking her head, "if Yena-unnie never complained or treated you differently, that means she's content at where the two of you are. But if it helps, let's plan something for you with Minjoo and Hii-chan tomorrow during lunch."

When she heard that, Yuri smiled and hugged the shorter girl, "alright!"

The two then went ahead when Yena and Hitomi arrived at the practice room.

-

"Minjoo." The said girl looked at Chaewon, silently asking what she wanted to say, "do you think we should just get the entire council present tomorrow at the meeting?

Minjoo thought about what the older girl said and looked at the papers scattered in front of both of them. They managed to properly downgrade the demands of each club but they needed to discuss it with the presidents tomorrow. She knows it won't be easy. She's been in the council for three years now, and she witnessed all the meetings before the one tomorrow.

The taller girl nodded, "yeah, I think it would be better but we need to brief them for it before the meeting itself."

Chaewon agreed and proceeded to send a message on their group chat with the other members saying to come to school earlier tomorrow. She also explained they will be part of the meeting with the club presidents which is why they need to be there early. 

Minjoo looked at the older girl for a while and noticed she was starting to look sleepy, "unnie." This managed to get the attention of the older.

The taller girl smiled and chuckled, "we're done for the day right? Let's get ready to head out, I'm getting hungry too. We should just go eat dinner before heading home."

Chaewon looked at the clock in the office and saw it was half-past seven. She felt sorry for the younger girl because she didn't have to be there anymore, "you should've gone ahead earlier when the others went home. I'm sorry we finished this late."

Minjoo smiled at Chaewon and shook her head while fixing her things, "I wanted to stay back and help you out. No need to say sorry for something you didn't force me to do. But we should head home, we don't want to come across a guard again like last time."

Chaewon laughed at the memory Minjoo brought up. It was when they were finalising the details of the school-wide Christmas celebration and they stayed at school until eight in the evening and the guards were starting to lock up the school.

The older decided to just follow her lead and she started fixing her things too, "I know a good restaurant near your house. We should just eat there, it's also on the way to my house so it won't be a problem."

Minjoo nodded her head in agreement before approaching Chaewon and grabbing her hand, "let's go!"

She started walking towards the door and didn't notice how Chaewon blushed for the second time of the day because of the taller girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Hyewon just arrived home when she checked her phone and saw the president's message. I guess I need to head to bed early then. The other council members didn't really voice out any objections to Chaewon's decision. They all know budget meetings could get tense, it would also be a good exposure to the apprentices so they know how to handle such situations.

They're lucky though because their president and vice are used to such situations. They were always dragged to previous budget meetings by Eunbi, the former council president.

Speaking of the girl, Hyewon saw a message from her asking if she had already arrived home. This caused her to smile. Eunbi was not only a senior for them, but she was also Hyewon's girlfriend.

Instead of replying, Hyewon called the older girl. 

"Are you home yet?" The younger girl chuckled, "yeah. I just got back from a meeting with the council."

She heard the older girl hum, "how are you guys in the council? The festival should be coming up right?"

"Yup, we're holding a budget meeting tomorrow with the clubs. Seems like Chaewon and Minjoo made major changes since they requested all members of the council to be there." Hyewon started to gather clothes while waiting for Eunbi to talk.

"Huh, they probably did. Those two are competent enough to accompany you during a budget meeting but if they're asking everyone to be there then they must need the backup." Hyewon could only hum in agreement with the older girl, "speaking of Chaewon and Minjoo, have they finally got together?"

This caused Hyewon to laugh, "nope, Chaewon still can't take a hint I guess. Minjoo has been more obvious than ever lately and Chaewon still can't catch it."

"Tsk, that kid I swear. I don't get her, she likes Minjoo too anyway! Why can't she take a damn hint?!"

Eunbi, being their senior in the council, saw how the two have been close ever since Minjoo became a freshman apprentice. She actually thought the two would get together even before she graduated, but nope! It still seems like Chaewon is as dense as ever!

"Leave them to it, unnie. I know it's frustrating, trust me. It's more frustrating since I can see Minjoo actually be affectionate to Chaewon and she's still being a complete idiot. But I have a feeling Minjoo won't let Chaewon leave high school until she confesses."

The two continued talking, even while Hyewon was getting ready for bed. They talked about how Eunbi's uni classes are going and how her dormmates are doing. The couple also planned what they'll do when they meet on the weekend.

-

"Sunbae, do you think they'll accept the changes in the budget?"

Chaewon looked at the student council and saw the younger ones' concerned looks. She couldn't help but sigh, "I doubt they'll accept it easily. But we need to convince them this is the only way we'll approve of their proposal. Sure our school takes pride in the festival but that doesn't mean they'll give away money to us."

She saw Minjoo, Hyewon and Sakura nod their heads as they have always been there at the budget meetings. This is actually the first time Chaewon called for a full council budget meeting as it is a very important event and the requested money wasn't easy to approve.

Everyone was quiet as they were worried about how the meeting would go. This caused Chaewon to be even more nervous than she already is and her friends noticed it.

Hyewon, Sakura and Minjoo met eyes and nodded at each other. Being the vice president, Minjoo decided to stand up next to Chaewon, "you guys don't need to talk much. We just need you guys to be there to back us up if there is a need to. This will also be a big help for you guys since this is a major meeting. 

"Having to encounter this would give you guys an idea of how other meetings are like. We only have a few months left with the sunbaes as our president, secretary and treasurer. We're not letting the year finish without you guys learning the important parts in being in the council.

"Because next year, Hyewon-unnie won't be the one handling the budget meetings, one of you would be."

What Minjoo said made the others think, she's right anyway. They can't always count on their seniors since they are graduating soon. Minjoo looked at Chaewon and smiled at her, giving the latter encouragement and caused her to return the smile.

Chaewon faced the council again with a smile, "let's get ready. We need to head down in a few minutes."

-

Wonyoung was surprised to see Yujin once they entered the room where the meeting would be held. The latter noticed this which caused her to smile and grab her phone, "Captain told me to accompany her."

This only caused Wonyoung to nod in recognition, she noticed other club presidents and captains also had one or more members accompanying them. She sat next to the other members while Chaewon, Minjoo, Hyewon and Sakura went to the head of the table.

She always admired her unnies, but seeing them in a meeting like this furthered her respect for them. The four would always be messing with each other when they are in the council office but at times like this, she understands why they are at the highest position in the council.

Wonyoung won't be surprised if Minjoo wins as the president for next year too.

"Hey guys, I'm sure you all know why we're here right?" Chaewon started with a small chuckle, which the presidents and captains laughed at too. They know Chaewon hated meetings like this because it always brought too much stress for everyone. Money tends to do that, "Hyewon will discuss everything first, you guys know the drill. Write your reactions, concerns and questions first and we'll go over them after."

The president nodded at the treasurer to which the latter stood up to discuss everything Chaewon and Minjoo went over earlier. Wonyoung could feel the atmosphere become tenser as Hyewon proceeds, she knows the representatives aren't too happy with the cut. 

She notices some of the representatives understood the need to cut the budget they requested but she could also see some being more frustrated. Wonyoung wanted the chair to swallow her whole because of the atmosphere and one of the apprentices with her, Jiheon, noticed this.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" Jiheon couldn't help but laugh at the taller girl, "are you okay?"

"Uh- yeah. Just a little uncomfortable." The older girl nodded her head as she understands.

"Yeah, we're lucky though. Chaewon-unnie and Minjoo-unnie didn't force us to talk too. We're just here to observe and learn."

Wonyoung didn't reply and just looked at her unnies in front who were now answering concerns from the representatives.

"Chaewon, you do know that the culinary club needs a bigger budget right? We need a lot of ingredients for our booth, equipment, even for our uniforms!" Yerim, the president of the culinary club, voiced her frustration.

"I know that, but you know as well that the money you guys requested was over the top. You guys can also use the uniforms you had made at the previous event. I don't get why you just don't use it again."

"Alright, we'll use the old uniforms. But what about the ingredients and equipment? You guys cut our request by half!"

Yerim and her two members continued to argue with Chaewon, Hyewon and Sakura while Wonyoung could see the other representatives, as well as the other council members, become concerned as the fight is starting to get heavier.

Even Chaeyeon and Yena, who are known to be the mood makers of meetings, were starting to feel wary.

The culinary club continued to argue their case but it seems like Minjoo has had enough. Wonyoung became scared. She never saw her Minjoo-unnie angry before. She's known to be the nicest person in the entire school, which is why everyone loves her and approaches her with their concerns. But this time, she saw nothing but ice in the eyes of her sunbae.

"Yerim-unnie." Everyone turned to Minjoo and Wonyoung swears she can hear everyone swallow due to the nerves. The six also stopped talking and paid attention to Minjoo.

"Why do you need new equipment?" Yerim was taken aback by the VP's question, "I- we need it for the dishes we'll be presenting in our booth!"

Minjoo nodded and looked at the request of the culinary club which contains the menu they'll be presenting, "but you have all the equipment you need at the culinary club's room for these though."

Yerim and her two members didn't get to respond and stayed silent because they don't know what to say, "you can borrow the equipment from the school cafeteria too if that isn't enough. They won't be operating then anyway since we also invited other food chains to come and put up their own booths."

The representative in question opened her mouth to rebut but Minjoo didn't let her, "and based on the previous products your club put out, you don't really put out that much food. So either, your data reports from the previous years weren't right or your club isn't using the funds given to you for the festival fully."

Minjoo stared at Yerim and the latter looked down while clenching her hands. Everyone was quiet, not even Chaewon spoke for a while and just stared at her VP.

Everyone was waiting for Yerim to talk, to defend herself and her club once more. But all they got was a sigh and the representative just sat back.

This made Minjoo nod her head, "I guess you know I'll request for Chaewon-unnie and Hyewon-unnie to lessen the budget more right?"

Wonyoung, and everyone else, was shocked that Yerim silently nodded her head to which the VP responded with a single nod as well.

"Okay. Sakura-unnie, Hyewon-unnie, please go over the request again and see what their new budget will be and talk it over with the club later."

The two nodded their head and the meeting proceeded with less conflict.

Wonyoung couldn't help but admire Minjoo when she solved the conflict easily. But she also couldn't help but notice how the president looked at the vice to which she unconsciously smiled at. She was always curious about what the two's relationship was, but there is one thing she is positively sure about.

The president and vice president look good together.


	4. Chapter 4

"Minjoo, I swear that kid can be scary if she wants to be." Chaeyeon laughed at her vice-captain, Yena. She was overly shaking her body to show her nerves.

She can't help but agree though. She has known Minjoo since she was a freshman since she always hung out with Sakura at the council room. Chaeyeon managed to get closer with the younger girl there too.

"What do you expect? The nicest girl in the entire school got pissed off. That in itself is a scary thought but we saw it right in front of us! It also doesn't help that Yerim was arguing with Chaewon. You know how that kid is protective of her." 

Yena stopped walking before nodding her head, "I swear if Chaewon doesn't ask her out yet, I'm introducing Minjoo to someone!"

Chaeyeon shook her head at Yena but she couldn't agree more, you need to work fast Chaewon. Time is not on our side anymore. 

-

The day went on as per usual, and by as per usual, that means Nako was trying her best not to fall asleep in class and Hitomi would make sure to keep her awake. 

The only time Nako was fully awake was during their lunch breaks and choir rehearsals.

As soon as the lunch bell rings, Nako fixed her things and dragged Hitomi out of their classroom to head to the cafeteria.

They managed to get a table and they began eating and talking while waiting for Yuri and Minjoo, "ah! Hii-chan! We need to help think of something for Yuri!"

Hitomi stared at Nako for a moment, "can you complete your sentence?"

The shorter girl rolled her eyes, "Yuri has been worried that she hasn't done anything 'special' for Yena-unnie and since their anniversary is coming, she wanted to do something but doesn't know what."

Hitomi nodded her head, "see. You do know how to speak properly." Nako was about to complain but the former beat her to it, "alright. Let's talk about it when Yuri and Minjoo get here."

The two didn't need to wait any longer though, because their best friends were already approaching. They can already see Yuri pouring her feelings to Minjoo, they can literally see her looking more hopeless by the second. And when they reached the table, Yuri immediately slumped on it.

Nako and Hitomi laughed when Minjoo only patted Yuri's head and proceeded to get ready to eat. She may not look like it, but Minjoo loves food more than anything else in the world (at least that's what she believes).

"So what is Yuri going to do?" Minjoo decided to get it over with, that's just because she needed to head to the council office in around 20 minutes. 

"Yena-unnie hates amusement park rides, she also hates scary things. The only thing you can really do is boring things, Yuri."

Yuri sighed and slumped her shoulders, "how can Yena-unnie think of the surprises she made for me?"

"Well to be fair, unnie's imagination is incomparable." The three agreed with Nako. Yena's mind blows them away every time too.

The four didn't speak for a while and jumped when Minjoo received a message from Hyewon, u on ur way yet?

No, unnie. I'll be there a little bit, Yuri kinda needs my help right now.

Alright, see u.

Minjoo hid her phone again when she thought of an idea, "I have to go! But I thought of something but I'm not 100% sure about it yet. I need to ask someone first then I'll let you three know!"

The tallest of the four began leaving the cafeteria without leaving the others room for arguments.

They didn't really have any though, they trusted Minjoo just as the entire student body does.


	5. Chapter 5

The day went on with the girls trying to survive classes. Nothing happens in between their school days, really. Especially since festival season is nearing. The teachers were rushing to finish their lessons because two weeks before the start of the three-day festival, students will be focusing more on their booths with their respective clubs. Which means normal classes won't be up anymore. 

Everyone was busy, especially the student council. They needed to juggle everything without failing their classes, which that in itself is a hard task.

Some didn't know, but they don't always hold meetings at the end of the school day. Sure they spend a few hours every single day at the student council office, but that's because they hold tutorings between each other too. 

Eunbi started this when she was the president last year. Some apprentices were struggling to balance their studies with their duties, which is why she decided to hold daily tutoring sessions. Those who needed help can ask anyone to teach them the things they aren't getting.

And today was just like that, "ah! I don't get it!" 

Everyone was surprised when they heard Sakura, who was usually calm and collected, shout in frustration. It didn't help that her best friends laughed at her.

"Stop laughing! You two don't get it either!" This made Chaewon and Hyewon stop laughing and just looked at their paper. All three of them were completely different from one another but one thing they have in common? Their absolute distaste for science.

At the distress of the three seniors, no one knew what to do but Minjoo started laughing at them. 

"Kim Minjoo." The said girl stared at Hyewon with a smile and silently asked her what, "shut up."

But this only managed to make the girl laugh harder. 

Wonyoung and the others began smiling, this was a regular occurrence for them. The four best friends would always find ways to tease each other and get on each others' nerves. But at the end of the day, they would still stick with each other.

"Do you three want me to call Chaeyeon-unnie and Yena-unnie? Because no one here can really help you with that."

"God no, those two won't be of help either!"

Minjoo stood up from her spot and went closer to the three struggling seniors, she looked at their notes and her forehead creased, "yeah, no wonder you don't understand anything. Your notes are useless."

The three protested but quickly realised the younger girl had a point. Their notes are useless, but to their defence, the teacher isn't all that good anyway.

Wonyoung saw Minjoo try and understand at least one thing from the three's notes and sat on Chaewon's table. 

"When do you think the sunbaes will get together?" Jiheon whispered next to her. She smiled and looked back at the President and VP. I guess I'm not the only one who sees it huh?

-

The council members started heading home one by one and the four best friends were still in the office. That's because they still needed to finish paperwork after finishing their (unhelpful) tutoring session.

"Ah, unnies. I needed to ask you something." The seniors looked at their youngest and silently asked her what's wrong.

"It's Yena-unnie and Yuri's anniversary this weekend, and Yuri wanted to do something special for unnie. I was thinking if you can help us out?"

"I can't believe Yuri managed to stick with Yena for a year."

"Right?"

"It's a miracle but Yuri's too nice."

"Unnies!"

The three laughed when the youngest whined, Minjoo might be the youngest but she was definitely one of the more mature ones.

"Alright, what do you want us to do?"

Minjoo smiled and explained her plan.

-

Yuri. Tell Yena-unnie you're changing your plans for this weekend. I'll tell you about my plan tomorrow when we meet up.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuri, without a doubt, is nervous. It's finally Saturday, which means it's her anniversary with Yena.

What makes her more nervous is Minjoo's plan. She knew her best friend was a romantic, but this? Is a whole new level, even for her. But she can't deny she's grateful for the taller girl's suggestion. She probably would have just let the day pass with Yena's plan instead of surprising her.

Right now, Yuri and Yena are together at their favourite restaurant. This is because Minjoo told Yuri she needed time to finish setting everything up. 

She kept looking at her phone, waiting for her friend's message, telling her it's good to go but Yena thought Yuri wasn't enjoying, "are you okay? Do you want to go somewhere else?"

Yuri looked at the older girl and saw she was kind of worried, "no! I'm fine, unnie. Don't mind me."

But this didn't satisfy the older girl but she let it pass, Yuri would say something if she was bothered.

Yuri thought if she continued staring at her phone, Yena would start to become impatient so she pocketed it and just hoped she would notice if Minjoo would send her a text. 

-

"I can't believe you dragged us into this, Kim Minjoo."

The mentioned girl laughed at Hyewon, she asked help from her council members to make sure everything would go well for Yuri and Yena's date. The two, Chaewon and Sakura as well as Minjoo's other best friends, Nako and Hitomi, were at the school rooftop where they are setting up the couple's anniversary date.

The three Japanese were talking while organising the lights that they thought would fit the mood. The three Koreans are making sure the other things, such as the pillows and blankets, were in the right places.

"Come on, you know this is a good idea."

"Oh, it is. I just don't get why I'm dragged into this."

"I needed your help in organising the place! Plus I needed the council to back me up on this."

Chaewon looked at the younger girl weirdly, "you're part of the council too, doofus."

"Can we stop trying to put the mood down and just help me with this thing."

The two older girls looked at each other, Chaewon laughed while Hyewon shook her head.

I can just imagine what Minjoo would do for Chaewon when they get together. And we'll be in the middle of it too.

Hyewon again shook her head and thought it was best to not think about it for now. I don't know if I want Chaewon to hurry it up or just Minjoo to move on.

-

It was close to sunset when Yuri received a message from Minjoo the rooftop was set.

Without saying anything, Yuri dragged Yena towards the school. She already moved them closer so it would be easier to get the older girl where she wanted her.

"Wait, Yul where are we going?"

Yuri didn't say anything and just continued to drag the older girl. Yena was fairly confused when she saw her girlfriend bringing her to school on a Saturday, "I know the school's open on Saturdays but why are we going here?"

Yuri continued dragging Yena silently and the older girl realised she won't get anything so she just followed her girlfriend silently.

She didn't expect to walk five flights of stairs though. 

And when they got to the door to the rooftop, "I swear if this isn't good, I'm gonna be so mad at you."

Yuri didn't, well couldn't say anything and opened the door to the rooftop.

She was surprised by what greeted her too, but she needed to act fast and show it to Yena. But when she turned to the older girl, she already saw the view and was aiding a shocked expression.

The two didn't speak for a while before the older girl chuckled, "so this is why you were rushing to come here."


	7. Chapter 7

Chaewon and Minjoo volunteered to buy snacks at the convenience store near the school once they finished setting up Yuri and Yena's date spot at the rooftop and were already headed back to the council office. 

It was supposed to be just them, Hyewon and Sakura since they're finally going to pass the final proposal and requirements for the annual festival but the apprentices volunteered to accompany and help them. The four didn't complain anymore because it would mean they will finish faster.

It also helped them more since they were sidetracked by Minjoo's need to help the couple's date. 

When she told the three about her plan, Chaewon was thoroughly amused. They all knew Minjoo was the type to be romantic, her personality just exudes that, but it surprised her the younger girl managed to come up with such a plan.

She thought she needed to stop herself from imagining Minjoo planning something like that for her, though.

Chaewon looked at the taller girl beside her. She always knew Minjoo was pretty, the entire school can attest to that. She also knew Minjoo was the nicest girl in school, again, the entire student body can attest to that. But the younger girl also had her fair share of mischief.

She remembers the time Minjoo dyed her hair blonde. The entire school, even the teachers, was surprised. The girl was already voted as the vice president, so everyone never imagined she would dye her hair. Much less to the shade she decided to do.

Minjoo got away with it though, why? The school doesn't have any formal regulation in dyeing the hair of students. Sure, it was encouraged to keep their hair in their natural colours, or even just in the range of natural shades, but there is no written rule for it.

Chaewon laughed at the memory, she still couldn't believe the younger girl did that and got away with. This caught the attention of Minjoo, "what's funny?"

The older girl just shook her head and kept her smile, "nothing, we should go faster. The kids must be impatient already."

Minjoo then aided a smile of her own, filled with mischief though, "eh. Let them be. I wanted to have more time with you alone anyway."

Chaewon did her best to keep her blush at bay, but alas she didn't get to. The two stayed in comfortable silence while walking back to the council office when someone called for the taller girl.

"Kim Minjoo!" When the two turned to the voice, they saw Hwang Hyunjin, the captain of the school soccer team. 

"Oh, Hyunjin-oppa!" The two stopped walking and let the boy catch up with them. They also saw some of his team members were waiting for him by the gate.

"Hey! Chaewon, nice to see you too." The said girl nodded her head and smiled.

"Did you need anything?"

Chaewon didn't want to, but she noticed a small blush rose to the boy's cheeks as he faced the pretty girl, "ah, yeah! I- uh-- I just wanted to ask you if you would want to grab dinner? Someday? If it's okay with you?"

-

"So you asked help from Minjoo and the others to plan a celebration for the two of us?" Yena chuckled when she saw Yuri's ears turning red.

The younger girl turned her head away from Yena, "well- I- yeah."

Yena laughed because Yuri tried to think of ways to get out of the hotspot, but she's glad the latter decided to just give up.

"You know didn't have to right? I'm good even if we just went to get ice cream near Han River!"

Yuri knew that. Yena never asked anything from her, granted she never asked from the older girl anything too but still. She wanted to do something special for the girl. Yena always gave her surprises and even though she didn't exactly think of their date today, it's the thought that counts.

She makes a mental note to make sure and help Minjoo when she plans something for Chaewon in the future too.

"I wanted to do it though."

Yena just stared at her girlfriend, silently asking why.

"I wanted to do something for unnie. You always make sure I'm happy in the relationship then I thought I never really did anything for you.

"That's why I asked for help from the others. It's our anniversary and I wanted it to be special."

The couple was silent for a few minutes, which is why Yuri became nervous all over again. She decided to look at Yena but she was surprised to see her already staring at her.

Yena looked at her as if she was her world, "I love you."

-

"What's taking them so long." Wonyoung heard Hyewon complain at her table. The Pres and VP were still not back from the store.

"Should I go and check up on them, sunbae?" Beomgyu, one of the apprentices, asked the treasurer to which the secretary shook her head.

"No need, Beomgyu. They're already headed back, Chaewon already sent a message not long ago. Thanks though!" The boy nodded his head and sat back down. Wonyoung couldn't help but laugh at Sakura because she really put force in talking as if she wanted to prove to Hyewon the two were already on their way back. 

"Wonyoung-ah." The tall girl looked at her unnies and smiled. The two were calling her to their desk, "yeah, unnies?"

Sakura shook her head at Hyewon, knowing her friend would ask something stupid (not really, she was curious too), "are you and Yujin together?"

This took the taller girl by surprise, "eh?! Why would you even think that?"

"I told you to shut up."

"You didn't say anything, dumbass."

"Can't you understand eyes?"

"No, why do you think we have mouths?"

"I- shut up would you."

"Now you're talking."

If by normal circumstances, Wonyoung would laugh at the two but this time she couldn't because her head was too preoccupied. Did a lot of people think me and Yujin were together?

"Wonyoung?"

Wonyoung snapped out of her thoughts when Sakura called her, she noticed the older girl was also looking at her with worry, "don't mind this idiot, alright? Don't think about it too much."

The tall girl just nodded her head and excused herself to return to her desk. She tried finishing her papers but she couldn't focus. She thought about Yujin and the time they spent together. 

Wonyoung never really saw Yujin as anything other than her best friend, so she wondered why her face was warming up thinking about the track runner.

She snapped out of her thoughts once again when the door opened and revealed Chaewon alone with just two bags. Wonyoung's forehead creased.

"Where's Minjoo?" Hyewon asked the president the question everyone was thinking. 

Before the girl in question answered though, Minjoo emerged through the doors looking at Chaewon.

"Unnie, why did you leave me there?"


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was silent. They thought Chaewon and Minjoo fought on their way because the former was just silent when she returned to her desk. She ignored the taller girl who looked as confused as anyone else.

Sakura was staring at Chaewon then looked at Minjoo who was still bothered. Everyone was confused because the two never got into a fight. Sure they bicker here and there but never to the point one would ignore the other.

No one said anything and just finished up everything they needed to do. 

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Finish up as soon as you can then head home."

Once again, everyone was surprised because Chaewon never left first.

"Unnie," Minjoo called out to the older girl but, to no surprise, she was ignored. 

"Minjoo, let her be first," Hyewon called out because the taller girl was about to follow Chaewon out of their office. She sat down again and just sighed before running her fingers through her hair, a habit she does when she's frustrated.

"What happened with you two out there?" Sakura couldn't help but ask the taller girl, everyone looked at the three best friends.

Minjoo was silent for a few minutes, thinking about what she may have done or said to anger the older girl.

"I don't even know? We were okay when we were on our way back. Then Chaewon-unnie just left me at the hall when Hyunjin-oppa talked to us."

Minjoo heard a collective ahh from those in the room. She was confused though, "what?"

Hyewon shook her head, "Minjoo-ya. I know you're as frustrated at Chaewon as we are for not taking the hint that you feel something for her, but I'm so frustrated at you too."

"What did I do?"

"Half of the entire school wants to date you, idiot!"

"Yeah, but doesn't everyone know who I like?!"

The apprentices were shocked. They knew Minjoo liked Chaewon, but she never really expressed herself in front of them. While the two seniors just rolled their eyes at the junior.

"Minjoo, if you didn't notice, they're trying to persuade you because you and Chaewon are damn slow." Sakura was the one that pointed this out to the girl.

"The unnies seem to have forgotten we're here, didn't they?" Wonyoung whispered to Jiheon who just nodded her head.

"Don't worry, Wonyoung. We remember you're here." The two snapped their heads back to the three when they heard Minjoo. She wasn't looking at them though.

"I don't even know if Chaewon-unnie likes me back."

"That's it!"

Everyone stood up to try and stop the seniors from strangling their VP. They were struggling with each other until the three best friends got tired.

"Wait, why are you angry at me?!"

"Minjoo, I swear if you don't shut up I will strangle you."

"Why?! It's not like Hyunjin-oppa asked me out on a date though?!"

Everyone paused when they heard Minjoo talk, "wait. He didn't?"

-

"So Minjoo thinks Chaewon doesn't like her back?! I never thought of that kid to be stupid but I think she just proved me wrong."

Hyewon laughed at Eunbi, "it's not that she thinks Chaewon doesn't like her back, unnie. It's more of she still isn't sure if Chaewon feels the same."

She heard her girlfriend hum, "well that makes sense. Every time Minjoo tries to flirt with Chaewon, she gets all flustered and tries to stop herself from doing the same."

"Anyway, those two will hopefully figure it out. Unnie, you'll come to the festival right?"

Hyewon didn't hear anything from the line for a while that she thought the call got cut. When she checked her phone though, she saw Eunbi was still there, "unnie?"

"Ah-- about that Hyewon."

The younger girl started feeling down, Eunbi hasn't said anything yet but she already knew what she was going to say. 

She couldn't help but sigh and lay down on her bed, "you won't be able to come? Again?"

She heard the older girl stutter before she managed to talk straight again, "I really want to come! But the thing is, our department has an MT planned the same week as the festival. We'll be coming back the same day as the last day of your festival. I asked if I can come back earlier but there won't be a bus that would come pick me up if I did."

Hyewon didn't speak for a while, she was upset. The last event they had, Eunbi promised to come too but at the last minute, she said her department made sudden plans. But this time, Eunbi was the one who said she'll go to the festival first, even before Hyewon and the council decided on what to do.

Which is why she was more upset than usual. Sure, she understands that she and Eunbi will have a harder time seeing each other. The girl is in college and is living in dorms now. Add in the fact that she lives hours away from Hyewon. 

"Hyewon-ah?"

"Okay."

"O-okay?"

"I can't really do anything, can't I? So, okay. I'll see you when I see you I guess."

"I-- Hyewon-"

"I'm kinda tired, unnie. I'll call you again tomorrow okay?"

"Hyewon, please-"

"Goodnight. You should rest soon too, stop overworking yourself. Love you."

Before the older girl could respond, Hyewon already dropped the call.


	9. Chapter 9

Hitomi and Nako were waiting for Yuri and Minjoo in the cafeteria when they saw the pair coming together with Yena. They already knew what happened during their date because Yuri couldn't contain herself to wait until Monday.

They also knew what was up with Minjoo. The taller girl tried to nonchalantly tell them what happened but they saw through her act. 

So they weren't surprised when the three arrived at the table, Minjoo immediately banged her head.

"She still won't talk to you?"

"She's flat out ignoring me, Nako."

The two Japanese didn't say anything but their faces said enough. They know the tallest was taking it hard, this never happened before.

"Minjoo, do you want me to talk to Chaewon? Tell her to stop ignoring you?"

Minjoo shook her head, "no, unnie. It's fine. I don't want to drag any of you into this any more than you already are. I'll need to find out why she's ignoring me myself."

"But didn't Hyewon-unnie and Sakura-unnie already tell you the reason though?" Minjoo looked at Yuri questioningly, "didn't they mention something about Hyunjin-oppa?"

This just made Minjoo bang her head on the table all over again, "Yena-unnie."

"Hmm?"

"Why is your friend so stupid?"

"I have no idea, Minjoo-ya."

The three others laughed at the two but Hitomi couldn't help but be distracted and Nako noticed that.

-

Sakura, Chaeyeon, Hyewon and Chaewon were hanging out at the rooftop over lunch. The three noticed Hyewon was kind of out of it so they decided to eat there.

"Hyewon-ah, you okay?" The said girl just looked at Chaeyeon before she leaned back and sighed, "I knew dating a college girl would be hard but I never expected it to hurt."

This caused the three to exchange worried glances and Sakura didn't stop herself from asking, "what happened?"

They waited for Hyewon to start opening up because they knew there was no use into forcing her to talk, "Eunbi-unnie won't come to the festival. At all. Again."

"What? Why not?"

"Something about having an MT with her department."

"Can't she come home sooner."

"Nope."

Chaewon continued asking questions because other than Hyewon, she was particularly close with Eunbi. The older girl was the reason she accepted the position as the president of the student council. Eunbi made sure to teach them everything they need to know during their term.

No one spoke for a while, now the three understood why Hyewon was so out of it for the day.

"Wait." Hyewon looked at Chaewon questioningly, "don't tell me you fought over this?"

Hyewon didn't speak for a while, "we didn't fight. But I did make sure unnie knew I was disappointed."

This made the youngest breathe freely, she thought the two fought. It would be harder for them to reconcile if they did.

"Hyewon-ah, you do know we can't do anything about this right?"

Hyewon nodded at Chaeyeon, "I know. But that doesn't mean I'm not disappointed. She promised first, even after I told her if she couldn't come, there's no need to promise. But she did. I guess promises are meant to be broken, huh?"

Chaeyeon and Sakura looked at each other before looking at the pair in front of them. 

One has trouble with her girlfriend, and another can't admit she loves her best friend and is jealous.


	10. Chapter 10

Wonyoung was in the library with Sohee and Yukyoung, they were studying for a quiz for one of their subjects. They were quiet when Yujin, Yuna and Jiheon sat across them.

Nothing changed between Wonyoung and Yujin ever since she has the conversation with Sakura and Hyewon. At least that was what she thinks. But Jiheon was staring at the two of them weirdly. Wonyoung almost forgot almost the entire council was there when she talked with the seniors.

Yujin was starting to worry too. Wonyoung may not notice it, but she was distancing herself from her best friend. She didn't wait for Yujin to head home together on Saturday and she was avoiding her during their free period as well.

"Wonyoung-ah, can you come with me to the comfort room for a bit?" The said girl looked at Yujin and tried to think of a way of rejecting her but the older girl already grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the library.

Jiheon couldn't help but chuckle which led the other girls with her to smile and shake their heads.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Wonyoung was surprised, as mentioned she didn't notice she was unconsciously ignoring her best friend, "I'm not though? I'm just really busy."

Yujin scoffed and rolled her eyes, "yeah, too busy to even send me a text saying your heading home first? If I didn't see Sakura-unnie and Minjoo-unnie at the council office I would have waited for you by the gate!"

Wonyoung was taken aback, Yujin never raised her voice at her but this time she seemed to be really angry and the former can't really blame her.

"I--"

"It would have been okay to send me a short text, you know? Not that you would make me worry and my calls would be directed to voice mail."

"Unnie--"

"And now you're not even speaking to me? I needed to drag you out of the library and force you to talk to me. What did I do? Because I'm hella confused right now!"

Silence passed the two best friends for a few minutes. No one knew what to say. They were never in this situation before.

Wonyoung hated herself. Why did she let the situation come to this? Why didn't she notice she was acting differently? Why did she just notice her heart was always so full every time she's with her best friend? Why did she keep on thinking about what her seniors asked her?

She knows the answers, by the way. She just refuses to acknowledge them at the moment. Wonyoung sighed before looking at the older girl, "I'm sorry, unnie. I don't know what came up to me. I guess I was just too distracted. I really am sorry and I promise to text you as soon as I can if I need to!"

Yujin stared at the slightly taller girl and slightly laughed before ruffling Wonyoung's hair, "stop making me worry like that, okay?"

The younger girl wanted to believe her own words, but right now? She's starting to know for sure she knows the reason why.

-

"Are you really going to ignore me?" Chaewon didn't need to turn her head to know who was talking to her.

"Where are the others?"

"I told them not to come today. They deserve to take a break. I would say the same to you but I'm kinda angry so."

The older girl could hear the frustration in Minjoo's voice. She was the target of it before, and she knows she's the reason for it today too.

"You should head home then."

Minjoo crumpled her forehead before walking to the front of Chaewon's desk, "what the heck is wrong?! Because I'm damn confused right now."

Chaewon felt guilty. She really did. She wanted to tell Minjoo the reason why she was ignoring her, but she didn't know what to tell her. Well, she did but she was scared to tell her.

"Nothing. Just tired."

"Just tired my ass, Kim Chaewon. What. Is. Wrong."

Chaewon knows Minjoo has had enough. They never fought before, but Minjoo only ever uses full names of people when she is very, extremely, out of this worldly angry.

She stared at the younger girl in front of her desk with pleading eyes, "Minjoo please, not now? I promise I'll tell you about it, but not so soon. Remember you didn't do anything, trust me on that one. I just need to keep my thoughts together first befoe explaining myself."

Minjoo kept mum and just went to her table to start working on the final pages of their paperwork for the festival.

I can't wait until this festival is over, Minjoo thought. But then again, once this is over, there literally won't be enough time anymore.

Chaewon stared at the younger girl. She knows she's still angry, and Minjoo has all the right to be. She's keeping Minjoo in the dark, even though she doesn't want to.

Her mind keeps on going back to Hyewon and Eunbi, will we be able to handle that?


	11. Chapter 11

It's Friday and it has been a week since Chaewon and Minjoo 'fought' and they still haven't made up. Well, they were talking to each other again, that's something. But mostly it's about the council and the tasks they need to finish up. The festival is two weeks away, which means class schedules are starting to change and class requirements were piling up. 

This is why Nako, Hitomi, Yuri and Minjoo are at the tallest girl's house. They're helping each other with the projects their teachers are forcing them to finish and pass on Monday.

Every time the three girls try to talk about the argument, Minjoo just avoided the topic and started a different one. Which is why they didn't push to talk about the situation anymore. Minjoo was already in too much stress at the moment with the festival and a month after that, the seniors will graduate.

This means not only does the council will organise another event before the actual graduation, but Minjoo will also be in the middle of the next council election and she'll need to send off three of her best friends. That also means Yuri will need to send off Yena.

"Do you guys want to order something for dinner instead? My parents won't come home for the night anyway." The three girls only nodded their heads and let Minjoo order anything she wants.

Minjoo left her room to order using their home phone.

"When do you think those two will make up?" Yuri and Hitomi looked at the smallest girl. The former shook her head while the latter only sighed.

They hated not being able to do anything for the tall girl, but they don't want to interfere either. The two Kims didn't know, but their friends talked about their situation the other day.

Everyone was concerned. The two never had a long-standing argument before. Much more to the point, they would literally avoid each other as much as possible. 

Rumours are spreading in school too. Idiots are spreading one of the two Kims is dating and the other doesn't like whoever the other party is and they fought over that and other stupid rumours that neither decided to deny. 

"You three really need to work on trying to be sneaky." The three nearly jumped up when Minjoo arrived. This caused the oldest to laugh softly, "don't worry. I'm not mad or anything. I know you're really curious too."

The three exchanged glances, "Minjoo-ya." The said girl looked at Hitomi, "aren't you two going to make up anytime soon?"

Minjoo stared at the books in front of her before sighing, "I don't know. Of course, I want to make up with Chaewon-unnie. But how would we do that when she doesn't even tell me what the problem is? Heck, she's the one who's avoiding me.

"I want to talk to her with just the two of us, but every time I try to approach her, she would pull either Kkura-unnie or Hyewon-unnie to her. Every time its lunch break, she would make sure to be surrounded by Chaeyeon-unnie and Yena-unnie. Hell, even heading home she would rather stick around and wait for Wonyoung and Yujin!"

Nako and Hitomi looked at each other and glanced at Yuri.

"What I don't get is why the hell she just won't talk to me!"

Yuri was looking at Minjoo worriedly as she was starting to sound more and more frustrated. But the taller one didn't know that she silently dialed Yena's number, knowing the seniors are together finishing their own requirements. 


	12. Chapter 12

The seniors are staying at Yena's house for the night since it's too late to head home anyway. Hyewon and Chaewon were sitting at the park near the Choi household, staring into space while thinking about what is going on in their lives.

The older looked at Chaewon but didn't say anything and the latter noticed this, "what?"

Hyewon kept silent before facing her front again, "I'm not really in the position to say anything."

"Yeah, but so am I. So say your piece and I'll say mine. Deal?"

Hyewon didn't say anything for a while before she sighed, "you should talk to her. You heard her, right? She knows you're purposely avoiding her. And you know you're hurting her, so why do so in the first place?

"What are you so afraid of?"

Chaewon let Hyewon's words sink in. Why is she purposely hurting her best friend? The one who has been there for her every step of the way.

"I'm scared."

Hyewon waited for Chaewon to finish speaking, scared the latter would close off all over again.

"I'm scared because we have less than two months left in high school then we're off to college. Who knows which schools we'll end up in but all the universities we applied for are far from here.

"What if it doesn't work out? What if we would just fight all the time? What if-"

"What if you'll end up like me and Eunbi-unnie?"

Chaewon stared at Hyewon before retracting her gaze, "Chaewon-ah, just because Unnie and I are having tough times, doesn't mean you and Minjoo will too you know?

"Plus, what would make you feel better? Hurt Minjoo continually and leave your friendship to rust or do the both of you a favour, get together and work your way through all the bullshit life throws at you?"

The two could hear the crickets at the distance as if mocking them. The sound of the wind pushing the leaves on the trees around softly, reminding them where they are.

"It's scary, I know that. Trust me. But it's also worth the shot if that means you'll be happy with the person you love."

This made Chaewon freeze up, love? Did she love Minjoo? She knows she does, as a best friend. But why would she be afraid in the first place? Sure she loves Minjoo, but does she love love her?

"You're kidding me right?" Chaewon looked at Hyewon with questions in her eyes, "don't tell me you never knew you loved your best friend as someone more?"

Chaewon broke their eye contact, "Chaewon-ah, with all affection I have left, you're so stupid. Why do you think you got jealous of Hyunjin in the first place?! You need to ask Minjoo about that, by the way. It goes back to the point that you're so stupid."

Chaewon wanted to defend herself, but she didn't. Because she knows the reason why they aren't talking now is because of her jealousy. Even she knows that, "what do you mean I need to ask Minjoo about that?"

"Again, you're proving my point. Stupid." Hyewon didn't bother to hide her eye roll, "but really, Chae. Talk to her. Finish whatever problem you two have. Stop wasting any more time."

The two were once again met with silence, Chaewon making sure to retain everything her friend said while Hyewon was bracing herself from something she knows will come.

"I'll say my piece then" to which Hyewon only nodded her head, "talk to Eunbi-unnie. I know you're still hurt but I know you've already forgiven her. She told me she's trying to get you on the phone but you aren't answering her calls.

"As you said, stop wasting time. Plus, you're hurting the both of you. Stop it and just talk to her. She already feels bad breaking her promise, what more if she found out her girlfriend is out here in the cold."

Hyewon couldn't help but laugh at the younger girl, "she'll probably be angrier finding that one out than finding out I'm purposely avoiding talking to her."

Chaewon nodded her head in agreement, "yep. So when she calls again, answer it. You probably don't need to talk but try and make sure she's good, alright?" Hyewon nodded at one of her best friends, smiled and nodded.

I hope everything will finally fall into place for us, Chaewon.

The two spent a few more minutes in the park before heading back to Yena's place to get some rest.

-

Nako and Hitomi are getting ready to sleep at the guest room in Minjoo's house. Yuri would be sleeping in Minjoo's room with her because she just can't sleep alone. The taller girl's room wasn't that big that would fit all four of them sleeping there too.

"Hii-chan." The taller girl looked at Nako while she was applying her moisturiser on her face, "are you okay?"

Hitomi faltered and Nako noticed that "what do you mean?"

The shorter girl shook her head at her best friend, "you know what I mean."

Hitomi didn't say anything for a while and just stared into space, "how did you know?"

"How can't I?" Hitomi looked at Nako and waited for her to explain, "how can't I notice you looking at Yena-unnie the way I want you to look at me?"


	13. Chapter 13

A week is all that's left until the festival, Chaewon and Minjoo are finally talking again like usual but they never really got the chance to have the talk.

This is mostly because as the president and vice, they were definitely the busiest. They were making sure every aspect of the three-day festival would be flawless. It is the second to the last event they will have before the school year ends. Which means this is the second to the last event Chaewon, Hyewon and Sakura will organise together as high school students.

The past week, every member of the student council has been staying at the office until late in the evening every day. While the four best friends are at school even during the weekend.

"Kkura-ya, did you contact the restaurants that will be here?"

"Yep, I'll go to their restaurants on Saturday too with Jiheon and Jeongin."

"Hyewon-unnie, all the funds have been provided to all the clubs right?"

"Yep. I gave them their list too, Joo. They'll give us their data record on the second day."

"Wonyoung-ah."

"Yeah, unnie?"

"Please make sure to keep track of all the records alright?"

"Got it!"

Everyone was so busy to the point even their friends are making sure they were all alright. Chaeyeon and Yena bring them food from time to time while Nako, Hitomi and Yuri try to help to contact the businesses that will come to the school. Yujin stays longer in school to make sure Wonyoung won't be alone coming home.

They were also busy but they also had a lot of people behind them in their own clubs while the council only relies on each other. Which is why it was no surprise to anyone when Hyewon's phone rang.

The treasurer looked at her phone for a few seconds, "Hyewon-unnie." The said girl looked at Minjoo, "answer it."

They knew it was Eunbi, the two may be in a better place now but they are also in a strained situation. Hyewon nodded her head before picking up her phone and leaving the office to answer the call.

Minjoo stared at her unnie while she was exiting the room while Sakura stared at the younger girl before focusing her gaze to Chaewon.

Chaewon was already working again to which the oldest only sighed at.

-

"Hyewon-ah."

Hyewon found a bench near the office and sat there, "unnie, why are you still awake?"

"I just got back from the library. How about you?"

"Still at school."

This made the older girl worried, "still?" she looked at the clock in her room and saw it's almost 9:00 pm, "it's too late, Hyewon-ah. Are all of you still there?"

Hyewon only managed to hum because she knew the older girl was starting to get really worried, "head home, Hyewon-ah. All of you. You can continue that tomorrow."

"I know, unnie. We're almost done for the day, anyway. We're only checking some final parts for the festival then we'll have it easy for the coming days."

Eunbi still didn't like what she heard, the girl is pushing herself too much. On that note, all of the members were but Eunbi knows the four best friends refuse to put too much pressure on the apprentices. 

She called the other three girls the past few days, making sure they were doing alright. Even though they were saying they were okay, Eunbi could hear the stress and exhaustion through their voices, "Hyewon-ah."

"Hmm?"

"I love you, always remember that alright? I'm really sorry for not being there for you, but always remember you can call me when it's becoming too much."

Hyewon stared at the light above her and sighed before smiling, "I know, unnie. And I told you, it's alright. I love you too."

-

Wonyoung was finishing up the task that was assigned to her when Minjoo blocked her eyes, "oh?! Unnie!"

The older girl laughed at took off her hands covering the younger's eyes, "that's enough, Wonyoung-ah. I'll finish that so head home."

Wonyoung crumpled her eyebrows in concern, "but unnie, you're already dealing with too much. I'll just finish this one, this is nothing compared to what you're doing."

Minjoo was already shaking her head and laughed softly, "nope, that's enough. Head home, Yujin's already here anyway. The kid looks as exhausted as you are so head home, the both of you."

The taller girl looked at Sakura's table and saw Yujin was indeed there talking to the secretary, "but unnie-"

"No more buts. Fix up your things, I'll take this to my table now. Don't worry too much, Wonyoung-ah. You'll have your time next year." Minjoo winked at the younger girl before returning to her desk.

Wonyoung didn't know if she should be happy or worried about Minjoo's statement but she followed the older's advice and started fixing her things. She went closer to where Yujin was, "Yujin-unnie."

The older girl looked at Wonyoung and smiled, "you're good to go?"

Wonyoung nodded her head, "Minjoo-unnie stole my work from me."

"Hey!"

The remaining members laughed at their vice president, even Chaewon couldn't hide her amusement, they couldn't believe how Minjoo still had the energy to argue.

"Okay, then let's head out?" Wonyoung only nodded in response before bidding her goodbyes to those who were left in the office, "unnies, you should head home too."

"We will, Yujin-ah. Be safe!"

"Thanks, Yujin!"

"Ahn Yujin!" The two girls looked at Minjoo who was smirking, "I want Wonyoung back in one piece. If I see a single scratch on her, I'm requesting you to be out of the track team."

"Unnie!"

Wonyoung couldn't help but laugh at the two older girls, Yujin was whining while Minjoo was laughing at her.

She didn't notice how Yujin was slightly turning pink though. While they were walking out of the school, the two managed to run into Hyewon who was coming back to the office, "oh, you're headed home at last?"

"Yep, Minjoo-unnie basically threw me out."

Hyewon couldn't help but laugh, "I don't blame her. It's already late, be careful alright?"

The two nodded their heads and continued their way home.

Wonyoung noticed Yujin was silent while heading home, usually, the older girl would be sharing how their training for the day went or how she hates math. But this time, she was quiet which worried Wonyoung.

"Unnie?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

Yujin didn't answer but she grabbed Wonyoung's hand to lead her to the playground near them. She sat down on one of the swings to which the younger girl followed.

Wonyoung kept quiet, making sure to give the older girl space in case she wanted to take it slow.

The two were wrapped in silence until Yujin sighed out loud, "Wonyoung-ah."

She didn't know why, but Wonyoung felt her heart beat faster, "huh?"

Yujin stared in front of her before she nodded to herself slightly and faced the taller girl, "I like you."

Wonyoung didn't bother hiding her surprise and she felt her face becoming redder by the second, "I like you not just because you're my best friend. I tried to forget my feelings because I didn't want to ruin our friendship but when you ignored me, I realised I can't handle you not knowing anymore.

"I spoke with Minjoo-unnie yesterday and she told me to just give it a go." Yujin laughed softly, "Minjoo-unnie told me I swear if you're going to give me the same frustration as Chaewon-unnie I will personally strangle you."

Wonyoung couldn't stop the laugh from within her, she personally saw how frustrated her unnie is with Chaewon, "anyway, Minjoo-unnie told to give it a shot because she didn't want me to regret anything either.

"So here I am." Yujin stared straight into Wonyoung's eyes, "Jang Wonyoung, I like you."


	14. Chapter 14

It's finally Wednesday, which means the festival has begun. All the students and even the staff of the school are in high spirits. One of the biggest events is finally here. And this means the council can finally have a break, even if it's just for a few days.

The three-day festival's opening happened this morning and it is now in full swing. Streamers are hung on the ceiling, booths are accepting customers and students are having fun. 

Nako, Hitomi and Yuri are waiting for Minjoo at the courtyard. The tallest needed to do some last-minute rounds to the different booths to make sure everything was doing alright.

Yuri noticed the two girls were a little fidgety which brought concern, "you two okay?"

"Huh?"

"Yep! Fine! Why?"

Yuri stared at the two weirdly and the two exchanged nervous glances, "you sure?"

Before the two could answer, Minjoo already arrived at where they were, "hey!" To which Nako and Hitomi jumped at, "Woah, sorry for surprising you."

Yuri laughed at her friends and stood up, "let's go? We should head to the dance club's booth first! Since we have Hii with us, maybe we can get a discount!"

Minjoo shook her head at the shorter girl before wrapping her arm around Yuri's shoulder, "don't be so cheap, Yuri-ah. Their booth isn't even expensive."

The two started walking but the two Japanese girls stayed behind, "guys." Minjoo and Yuri looked at Nako, "yeah?"

"I- uh- we-"

The two best friends exchanged glances and looked at Nako again, "you okay, Nako?"

Nako tried talking again but Hitomi beat her to it, "we're dating."

"Huh?"

"What?"

If it were a different circumstance Hitomi would've laughed at Minjoo and Yuri's expressions but she was too nervous to, "haha, yep."

Minjoo snapped out of her shock while Yuri still looked like a surprised hamster, "since when?!"

Before they could even answer, Minjoo already interjected, "wait! Nako?! What the hell! I thought you would tell me when you'll confess first?!"

The shortest girl dropped her gaze and tried hiding her red cheeks, "Yeah, well it wasn't exactly planned."

Yuri finally responded but she faced the tallest girl first, "you knew about this?!"

"No! I only knew Nako liked Hitomi, I didn't know Hii liked her back."

"I didn't even know Nako liked Hii!"

"To be fair, it was obvious, you were just blind."

"The hell do you mean blind?!"

"Did you not see how Nako looked at Hii?!"

Before the two's fight escalated Hitomi decided to intervene, "guys!" The two then looked at the new couple before they finally shut their mouths.

"We're sorry for not telling you as soon as possible, we just didn't know how."

Minjoo shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really mind, I was just surprised." 

But it seems Yuri has a different opinion, "well I mind! How can you do this to us?!"

"Yuri stop being dramatic."

"I'm a singer, I deserve to be dramatic."

"Yeah, well Nako is one too but you don't see her crying a river."

"Will you two listen to us now?"

[

"How can't I?" Hitomi looked at Nako and waited for her to explain, "how can't I notice you looking at Yena-unnie the way I want you to look at me?"

"I- Nako."

Nako couldn't help but laugh unhumourously, "I did my best trying to show you but it seems you were too busy looking at Yena-unnie to notice."

Hitomi felt guilty because Nako was the one who always confided her when she was hurt seeing Yuri and Yena together. And now she knows how Nako truly feels, she thought about how hurt the shorter was.

"You're overthinking." Hitomi didn't say anything and just stared at the carpet on the floor of Minjoo's guestroom, "don't think too much about the past. What matters now is you know how I feel. If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll ask Yuri to switch with me so you'll be able to sleep soundly tonight."

Nako was about to head out of the room, "wait Nako! It's fine, I guess. I was just surprised." The shorter girl nodded her head and waited for Hitomi to speak, "I- didn't know."

The slightly older girl shrugged before smiling softly, "I don't blame you. I mean we are best friends, so."

The two were quiet for a while before Nako spoke up again, "Hii-chan." The girl looked at her, "be my girlfriend."

Hitomi thought she wouldn't be any more surprised than she already was, but lo and behold, Nako pulled the trigger.

"What?"

"Be my girlfriend, date me. I'll help you forget about Yena-unnie."

]

Nako and Hitomi told Minjoo and Yuri the story, leaving the part about Yena out of course.

"I-"

"We-"

"Huh."

The couple finally couldn't help it and laughed at their best friends who were now sitting down on the benches, "you two okay?"

"Yep."

"Fine."

"Perfect."

"Never been better."

The group of four was quiet for a while before Minjoo broke the silence, "well, I'm happy for you two. And always remember we're here for you two all the time, alright?"

Nako and Hitomi smiled at the tallest before looking at Yuri who was already grinning, "So! Kim Minjoo, it's your turn."

-

Sakura and Chaeyeon were going around, trying out the booths. Since it's already the second day, there are fewer people at the activity booths and more are at request and cuisine booths.

When they were on their way to the council office to rest (thankfully Sakura didn't forget her copy of the key) they were suddenly greeted by two male students, they assume they were sophomores.

"Sunbaes! You are requested to be arrested and will be detained for an hour at the jail booth." Before any of the two could talk, the two students already placed them on handcuffs and dragged them to the room allocated for the jail booth. 

"Wait!"

"Guys, what do you mean requested?"

The two snickered before facing the seniors, "sorry, Sunbaes. We can't really tell you that. But I think you'll figure it out later."

When they finally arrived at the booth, the two saw Hyunjin who was already grinning ear to ear, "finally, do you two know how long our kids tried to find you?"

Chaeyeon glared at her friend, "Hyunjin what the hell is this?"

The boy just laughed and put his hands up, "Hey we're only executing a request, you can't blame any of us for his." He then nodded his head to the two who 'arrested' Sakura and Chaeyeon, which resulted in them being thrown into a room alone.

When the door was locked, Hyunjin approached the opening, "you might want to read this by the way." He handed a letter to the two friends inside the room, "I'm just returning a favour."

Sakura could feel her head heating up when she read the note, Kim Minjoo when I get my hands on you, I swear I will end you.


	15. Chapter 15

"When I get my hands on Minjoo I swear she won't be able to show herself to anyone anymore." Chaeyeon laughed at Sakura who looked so angry and embarrassed at the same time.

The slightly younger girl re-read the note Hyunjin handed to them, "unnies! I was the one who requested for you two to be arrested so don't be angry at Hyunjin-oppa or any of those in the soccer team, okay?! You two keep on saying that I should move quickly and yet here you two are. Move faster, unnies! You're around a month away from graduating. Always remember that we'll be here for any of you. So hurry it up. Love, Minjoo."

Chaeyeon couldn't help but shake her head, "that kid is funny isn't she?"

Sakura looked at her, "what do you mean?"

The younger girl chuckled before looking at Sakura, "she always helps us and our friends but she can't even help herself."

The Japanese girl didn't speak for a while and just thought about Minjoo. Chaeyeon was right. Minjoo was the type of person to put others first before herself, something she admired her for. She may be older than the junior, but she admits she relies on her more than Minjoo relies on Sakura.

Sakura looked at Chaeyeon when she heard the latter laugh, "it's also funny how she is always the greenlight for us." She looked at the speaking girl confusingly, "Yujin wouldn't officially ask out Wonyoung if it weren't for Minjoo, you know?"

"That was Minjoo's doing?!"

"Wait, you didn't know?"

"No! Wonyoung and Yujin finally got together?!"

"You didn't know that either?!"

"I'm strangling all three of them!"

"Woah! Relax." Chaeyeon laughed at Sakura because she never saw her so frustrated before. 

"But, what do you mean by greenlight?"

"Ah-" Chaeyeon avoided looking at Sakura and stared at the timer they have in the room. She saw they still have 20 minutes to go before their entire hour runs up.

"Chaeyeon."

She still refused to look at the Japanese girl but then she caught sight of Minjoo's letter again. Chaeyeon sighed before nodding her head slightly.

"Sakura." She finally looked at the mentioned girl, "I know we've been in a confusing state for around two years now. Everyone is still confused as to why we aren't officially dating."

Sakura felt her cheeks turning red but Chaeyeon didn't mention it, "even I'm confused too. So," Chaeyeon closed her eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them, "go out with me."

-

"Do you think you're plan will work?" Hyewon asked Minjoo while they were sitting inside the council office with Chaewon. It was finally the third and final day of the festival.

"I'm not so sure. I just thought the unnies just needed a little push but we've been shoving them around for years now. So, hopefully, it does but I don't know." When Chaeyeon and Sakura's time was finally up yesterday, the three of them did their best to avoid the two because they are sure they would get scolded.

The three of them were resting as they needed to do rounds again earlier. It didn't help they were avoiding other booths similar to the jail booth. Minjoo was almost 'arrested' too when she went there to send in her request, but thankfully the two seniors managed to drag her out of there.

They were just talking amongst each other, especially about the major event this evening for the culmination of the entire festival. A concert where some of the art clubs will perform as well as bands from other schools and even those who have debuted already.

But their talk was stopped when someone knocked on the door of the council. The three were confused, no one should be coming to the office other than them, "Hyewon-ah answer it."

"What why me?"

"Unnie, you're the closest."

"I'm the oldest."

"Since when did you care about hierarchy?"

Hyewon sighed as the two made their points and just stood up in defeat. She flipped the two off when she heard them snicker. But when she was near the door Minjoo stopped her, "ah! Unnie, nevermind." The youngest dragged the oldest back to her seat, "Chaewon-unnie and I were going to buy more food anyway. So just stay here and we'll answer the door, okay?!"

Before she could answer, Chaewon was already dragging Minjoo to the door and unlocked it before exiting, "we'll see you in a bit, Hyewon-ah!"

The oldest was left confused and was about to leave the office too when she saw who was at the door, "I-- Eunbi-unnie?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Do you think they'll be fine?" Chaewon looked at Minjoo who was next to her while looking at the different booths that were still up. It was already midday so many have packed up such as the activity booths but those serving food and other games are waiting until the day officially ends.

Chaewon shrugged, "they'll be fine. They're old enough to know what to do. Besides, this was your plan!"

The younger girl smiled while looking forward, "I know. I just don't know if it was right though."

This made Chaewon confused, "why?"

Minjoo stopped walking and just sat on the nearby bench, to which Chaewon followed. "It's just that, I didn't really want to meddle. But seeing Hyewon-unnie getting distracted all the time then every time I'm talking with Eunbi-unnie she just keeps getting worried. I thought I shouldn't just wait around and watch their relationship crumble.

"But now? I thought maybe I took it too far. Maybe I shouldn't have convinced Eunbi-unnie to come here. Maybe there would've been a better time. Maybe-"

"Maybe you're overthinking." Chaewon cut off the younger girl and grabbed her hand, "Minjoo-ya, stop worrying. You did great. Didn't you hear Eunbi-unnie's excitement when you called her about the plan? Stop worrying and trust yourself more, alright? You've helped all of them enough."

-

"What are you doing here?" Hyewon and Eunbi went to the rooftop where Yena and Yuri celebrated their anniversary, "I thought you had an MT?"

Eunbi laughed softly at the girl while looking at the entire festival below them, "I thought so too."

Hyewon was confused, of course, she was. Eunbi told her clearly she won't be able to come because of the MT her department had, but here she is.

"What do you mean? I'm not really complaining, but I thought we already talked about this?" 

The older girl nodded her head, "we did. But that doesn't mean I wasn't guilty. I promised you first before they even told me about the MT, so I didn't want to disappoint you any more. So when Minjoo offered a solution, I didn't hesitate to take it."

"Minjoo?"

Eunbi shook her head while laughing before looking at her girlfriend, "that girl I swear is a living and breathing angel." Hyewon couldn't help but laugh and agree.

Kim Minjoo, you're a pain but I love you to death.

"What did she do?"

"Well, you know her older brother goes to the same university as I do right?" Hyewon nodded her head, "well, apparently he and his department also had an MT but they have a different schedule as ours did. So Minjoo got him to convince their coordinator to bring me along when they were heading home last night. Luckily there was still enough space for me to tag along."

This cleared out any confusion Hyewon had left. She finally relaxed and smiled at her girlfriend, "I really didn't want to be in debt to Minjoo than I already am."

Eunbi laughed at the younger girl but agreed nonetheless, "yeah, me neither. But here we are."

"But you know what, unnie?"

Eunbi looked at the taller girl and silently asked what, "I don't mind being in debt with her if she helps me to spend more time with you."

-

"Ohhhh Ahn Yujin!" Yujin and Wonyoung looked behind them and saw Minjoo and Chaewon with the former grinning at them, "finally had the guts huh?"

"Unnie!" The two older girls laughed at the younger ones because they saw how pink they turned due to the teasing.

"Ah, Minjoo-unnie!" Wonyoung whined more which only led the two to laugh harder.

"Alright, we'll leave you two be. Minjoo shut it." Chaewon tried to calm herself down but the couple could see her trying to suppress her laugh while 'scolding' Minjoo. 

Yujin was playfully glaring at two but then it turned into a grin, "Minjoo-unnie you're one to talk." This caused the girl to stop laughing and turned to glare at the taller one.

"Shut up, Ahn Yujin. You wouldn't even ask Wonyoung out if it weren't for me!"

"I know, unnie. No need to rub it in." Yujin rolled her eyes at Minjoo, "but I think it's time for you to work on yourself, don't you think so?"

Wonyoung looked at Chaewon who was looking at the two bickering girls. She saw how the president started fidgeting. Wonyoung tugged on Yujin's sleeve and whispered, "I think that's enough, unnie. Let's leave them be for now."

Yujin looked at the slightly taller girl questioningly but Wonyoung only smiled at her.

"We get it, you're happy. Go on and have your date you rascals. But Wonyoung-ah! Don't forget we will need to meet later after the concert at the office, okay? Yujin you can stick around too, we won't be too long anyway."

The two younger girls then nodded their heads and went ahead while the two older girls stared at them with small smiles, "they're adorable."

Chaewon laughed at Minjoo and kept quiet while looking at her.

-

The group of friends were together during the concert and once the festival ended, those part of the council went ahead to the office. They told their friends to stay with them there as they would be quick and in such a Yena fashion, she went ahead and convinced everyone else to take on the offer.

"I swear, Choi Yena if you make a single noise during the meeting, I will kick you out." Everyone laughed when Chaewon threatened the dancer but didn't raise any arguments either. They know Chaewon will kick them out if she needs to.

"Alright, let's settle down so we can head home. I know everyone is exhausted because I am." The council members laughed at Chaewon but agreed nonetheless. They've been working so hard the past few weeks and they all deserve a good rest.

"Good job guys, the past three days have been amazing. Everything went well and only minor problems were faced. Great job at handling the pressure too, especially the freshmen. The festival is definitely the hardest event we've handled and it will continue being the hardest you guys will handle from here on out." Chaewon saw everyone sigh in relief but she can see the slight panic in their faces.

"Don't think about next year's festival just yet, we still have one last event this year. The graduation event. This will happen exactly a week before graduation so we have around three weeks. But!" Chaewon stared at the members one by one before her line of sight landed on Minjoo, "before the event, the student council election will happen."

Everyone erupted in excitement except for one person, "may God give me patience."

Sakura, Hyewon, Chaewon and Eunbi laughed at Minjoo. But they also showed sympathy for the girl, she has been riding on the pressure put on her by the student body. No one dares to go against her in the presidency, everyone is already expecting for her to win.

"Relax, Minjoo-ya. You probably don't even need to campaign." Yena couldn't help but input, Yuri was worried because Chaewon might throw her girlfriend out but she saw everyone in the council agree with the older girl.

"Yena-unnie?"

"Hmm?"

"With all respect, shut up." This caused everyone to laugh out loud despite being tired.

"Yena has a point though Minjoo. Relax, you still have us here. Plus, the members are all competent enough to back you up next year."

Minjoo was silent before looking at her three older best friends, "I know that. I trust these guys with my life, but I think I'm speaking as a representative now when I say it'll be hard without the three of you anymore."

This left everyone, even their friends, in silence. Graduation is a month away, which means the seniors have a month left with them. 

"Minjoo-ya." The said girl looked at Hyewon, "shut it."

"Why?!"

"What do you mean why?!"

"Well, I made a point anyway."

"We get it smartass now everyone is sad."

"Well, boohoo let's all be sad together then!"

Yujin came closer to Eunbi, "unnie is the council always like this?"

Eunbi laughed and shook her head, "it's just usually the four of them."

Chaewon and Minjoo continued to discuss what will happen the next few weeks, including the election period, graduation event and the graduation itself. When they called for the meeting to end, everyone went ahead while they stayed behind to finish a few more papers.

"Minjoo-ya."

"Yeah?"

Chaewon tried finding her words but even she doesn't know why she called the younger girl. She resorted to shaking her head, "nevermind."

Minjoo looked at the older girl in concern, "unnie?"

"Don't mind me, Minjoo. Let's just finish this up." Minjoo just sighed and decided to quickly complete the task at hand.

When they were heading home, the two were quiet. Both lost in their own thoughts and before they knew it, they were already at Minjoo's house.

"You should head in, rest up. You did great, Minjoo. I'm proud of you." Minjoo smiled at the older girl and told her the same thing. When she was about to enter her house, "Minjoo-ya."

She turned to Chaewon, "yeah?"

"I-" Chaewon sighed and shook her head once more, "nothing. Nevermind."

"Unnie are you sure?"

"Yeah, head in now. I'll head off too."


	17. Chapter 17

"I told you you would win!" Yena clapped Minjoo's back. The girl just finished her speech after she was announced as the incoming student council president for the next school year. 

Everyone also felt a little bittersweet as Chaewon was the one who passed the baton to the younger girl. Wonyoung also won as the secretary despite being an incoming sophomore. Now all 12 of them are together, yes including Eunbi, and are going around the school grounds looking for things to do during the graduation event.

This is especially for the seniors but the lower years are allowed to enjoy the games as well. Chaewon was silent the entire time and Eunbi noticed it, "you okay?"

Chaewon looked at the older girl in surprise, "huh?"

Eunbi smiled softly at the president, "are you okay?"

Chaewon didn't answer and just looked at the bane of her problems, Kim Minjoo, and sighed. "I don't know anymore."

"You don't have time anymore, Kim Chae. If you want to do something, anything, live it at the moment. Stop stopping yourself from being completely and truly happy."

Chaewon once again remained quiet and just sighed. Eunbi noticed this and stopped walking and pulled the younger girl to a stop too, "what's stopping you?"

The slightly taller girl looked at Eunbi, "fear?"

"Of what?"

"Messing up?"

"You think I didn't?"

Chaewon stared at the older girl, "huh?"

Eunbi laughed at her, "you saw how Hyewon and I had problems too right? But here we are, fixed it with you guys' help. You aren't alone, kid. You have us but I think Minjoo is enough." She patted Chaewon on her shoulder before starting to walk again, catching up with the group.

However, Chaewon stayed behind. She didn't follow Eunbi or the group and just stood still. The oldest noticed this and tapped Minjoo and pointed the left behind president.

The VP nodded her head once and walked towards Chaewon, "Unnie?"

Chaewon snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at Minjoo, "yeah?"

"Come on, you're being left behind." Minjoo just smiled at Chaewon and grabbed her hand before pulling her to start walking.

-

The girls decided to split into two groups and to meet up before the bonfire in the evening. The younger girls decided to go around together and left the seniors, something about leaving them to spend their last event together.

"Okay. Since we're all alone now anyway." Yena started when they sat down at the field waiting for the bonfire to start. They were surrounded by other students waiting for it as well and they have food scattered across their blanket. 

The seniors, and Eunbi, looked at Yena.

"Kim Chaewon what the hell?!"

This prompted Sakura and Hyewon and turn to the said girl and smack her, "Uhh, ow?"

Eunbi and Chaeyeon laughed at their friends but understood the frustration of the three, "what do you mean ow?!"

"Well, you and Hyewon smacked my head?"

"You deserve it."

"The hell did I do?"

"Exactly!" Chaewon turned to Chaeyeon with her eyes wide open, "what is wrong with your friends?!"

"I decline any association."

"Hey!" "What?!" "We're breaking up."

Eunbi laughed out loud again, she always missed the girls but now that she's with them it dawned on her how much.

"Alright, kids, enough riddles. I get that you're frustrated but come on, comprehensive words, please." This caused the seniors to calm down but Chaewon was still rubbing the back of her head.

"What are you guys trying to come across, anyway?"

Eunbi motioned a zipper to her lips when Yena, Sakura and Hyewon were about to nag the president again. She then looked at Chaeyeon and nodded her head.

Chaeyeon looked at Chaewon straight to her eyes, "Minjoo."

A sense of recognition dawned on Chaewon, she finally understood the hostility of her friends toward her. She doesn't blame them though, if she was in their position, she would act the same. Chaewon only sighed and leaned back on her arms.

"What do you plan to do, Chaewon-ah?" Hyewon asked the younger girl, concern lacing her voice. "We're a week away from graduation. And that means the entire week, we won't be seeing them much. Once in a while probably when the teachers request for her to come to the preparations."

Chaewon looked at the middle of the field where the bonfire will be lit. The wood has been prepared, Minjoo made sure of that. Before Chaewon could answer though, a sophomore approached the group.

"Ah, Chaewon-sunbae?"

Chaewon looked at the student questioningly, "yeah?"

The student scratched the back of his neck, "ugh Yuri-sunbae wanted me to look for you."

"Yuri?"

The student nodded his head and took a deep breath, "Minjoo-sunbae fell from the stairs near the council office."

"What?!"

"Are they at the clinic now?!"

"Chaewon get the hell up!"

The older girls panicked and thanked the student before rushing to wherever they were going.

"Wait! Do we know where they are?"

"Shouldn't they be at the clinic?"

"I don't know?!"

They split into groups, Sakura, Yena and Chaeyeon went to check the infirmary while Hyewon, Eunbi and Chaewon went to check the council office.

When Chaewon, Eunbi and Hyewon arrived at the council office they saw Hitomi and Nako pacing back and forth before hugging the two older girls and let Chaewon go inside the office alone.

When Chaewon went inside the council office, Nako and Hitomi tried to stop Hyewon and Eunbi from following her.

"Guys? What are you doing, we should go to Minjoo."

The two younger girls looked at each other before smiling, "we don't need to, unnies."


	18. Epilogue

"Congratulations!!" Hyewon, Sakura, Yena, Chaeyeon and Chaewon are with their families and their friends at a restaurant near the school. They have finally finished high school and their families decided to hold a joint celebration. 

They were all sitting around and talking amongst each other when Chaewon decided to step out for a breather.

She knows Minjoo followed her out too.

"Unnie."

Chaewon smiled and turned to the taller girl, "yeah?"

Minjoo approached, smiled softly and hugged her, "congratulations."

Chaewon returned the hug and pressed her face to Minjoo's neck, "thanks."

The younger girl chuckled to which Chaewon pulled back from the hug, "what?"

Minjoo's smile widened even more than possible, "guess I'm dating a college girl now too, huh?"

[

When Chaewon went inside the council office, Nako and Hitomi tried to stop Hyewon and Eunbi from following her.

"Guys? What are you doing, we should go to Minjoo."

The two younger girls looked at each other before smiling, "we don't need to, unnies."

-

Chaewon looked around the office and was surprised seeing Minjoo standing by the windows with her back turned to the older girl, "Minjoo-ya?"

The taller girl looked at Chaewon and smiled at her.

"A student told us you fell off the stairs, what happened? Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Minjoo laughed at Chaewon's panicky state and just shook her head, "I'm fine, unnie. I didn't fall off any stair, I'm not that clumsy."

Chaewon stopped talking and stared the girl, "yes you are."

"Hey!"

The shorter girl couldn't help but laugh at Minjoo, "okay so why on earth did someone tell us you fell off the stairs?"

Minjoo scratched the back of her head before smiling bashfully, "I asked Mark to tell it to you."

"Why?"

"I needed an excuse to get you here."

Chaewon was confused and her facial expression showed that, "you know you can just call me right?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Chaewon didn't know if she should laugh or scream at the younger girl. She's glad Minjoo isn't hurt but at the same time, she couldn't believe she made her panic like that. "Alright, so why did you want me to come here?"

Minjoo took a deep breath before approaching the older girl and staring at her straight into her eyes, "Chaewon-unnie."

Chaewon didn't know why, but her heart started raising. She couldn't explain what she was feeling but she knows she isn't complaining, "yeah?"

The taller girl took Chaewon's hands in hers and smiled softly, "I like you." Chaewon couldn't hide the surprise in her face which caused Minjoo to laugh and shake her head, "no. Scratch that."

Minjoo calmed herself down and made sure to get her message across, "I love you."

]

"Hmm, I guess you are."

Chaewon felt the arms around her tighten, "we'll be okay."

The older girl returned the action and hugged Minjoo tighter as well, "absolutely." Chaewon felt Minjoo kiss the top of her head which caused her face to blush.

"Unnie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Chaewon smiled and pressed herself further to Minjoo, "I love you too, Kim Minjoo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic from start to end! I'm currently planning new fics which I hope to start writing soon but until then, I hope you enjoyed Lean on Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on my AFF account. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
